


Closer

by Missy



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies), Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Music, rehearsal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Various bumps on the way to musical geniushood.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> A brief series of missing scenes from Bogus Journey, where they're learning how to play music.

It takes three years for Ted to look up from his guitar and realize something was totally wrong with the sound his instrument was making. “Bill, my most excellent friend – we should totally plug our guitars into these most excellent amps!”

“Bogus! How did notice our instruments had gone acoustic in the last four years?”

*** 

Five years later and they had a rhythm section together. Death was most excellent at keeping time, and they had finally begun to write original songs that had some great octane to them.

In the middle of practice one afternoon, Bill turned toward Ted. “Ted, my compadre?”

“What?” Ted called over the melodious racket they’d been making.

“I believe we’ve accidentally written the same song twice. Again."

The music came to a crashing halt. “BOGUS!” They shouted together.

*** 

Ten years later – with thick beards and adorable children strapped to their backs – they finally managed to write a song that sounded passable. They could play on key and with speed. 

Prepared for save the world, they nodded, eyes locked, and then moved toward their destiny.


End file.
